munpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Delegate
Delegates are students who assume the roles as foreign diplomats or delegates and take part in a simulated session of intergovernmental organizations. Participants research a country, take on a role as diplomats engaged in international negotiations, investigate international issues, debate, discuss, consult and then develop solutions to world issues. During a simulation they must employ a variety of communications and critical thinking skills to defend and advance the policies of their country.http://cyberschoolbus.un.org/modelun/faq.html Pros of Being a Delegate For over 50 years now, teachers and students have benefited from and enjoyed this interactive learning experience. It not only involves young people in the study and discussion of global issues, but also encourages the development of skills useful throughout their lives, such as research, writing, public speaking, problem solving, consensus building, conflict resolution and compromise and cooperation. For many, it is a once-in-a-lifetime learning experience. Many students who have experienced the program only wish they had participated earlier in the educational process so they would have had more time to experience the Model UN.http://www.monroecc.edu/depts/stucenter/ModelUN/faq.htm Being a good delegate As in every competitive activity, there is a prize at stake, the Best Delegate Award. In order for somebody to be the best delegate, they must first master the art of being a good, maybe an excelent delegate. A good delegate is the one who's actions as accurate as possible like a real delegate of the country he represents, trying to reach the best solutions for everybody, helping other countries when in need, but also protecting its own country’s interests. If one wants to be a strong delegate, they need a well-done research, fluency in English and, most important of all, self-confidence. Tips for being a strong delegate 1. Research is very important as it helps you to gain information about the issue, and if you are well informed, you are powerful. 2. An ordinary Opening Speech is practically saying what you wrote in the position paper, but a really good one is only based on it, because in speaking, you have greater freedom and you can use various means to convince the other delegates, or, at least, to attract their liking , which is very important. 3. Beleieve what you say! Try to convince the other delegates that you believe what you say. Although the policies of your country may not always be the ones you share, you should avoid combining the two, since this might create confusion. Since every political doctrine has its arguments and reasons, try to understand them. This would help you stick to the point of view you should sustain. After all, who knows, you might even get to believe it. 4. Be polite and courteous all the time. 5. Don’t forget to address the house and the chairs. 6. Lobby as much as you can. If the time allocated for lobby is not enough, use the notes. Also, if the Chair does not give you the permission to speak, you may ask a delegate to clarify something by using notes. GalMUN Best Delegate Guide 2011. Also See *Tips for being a strong delegate *Research *Opening Speech References Category:M Category:MUN Conference